


Teapot

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Background Stony - Freeform, Christmas Party, Clint has a crush on Phil, Clint is Pam, Get Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Office Party, Phil has a crush on Clint, Phil is Jim, they're both pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint made a few deals to ensure he got Phil in the Office Secret Santa and he plans to use this gift to really tell Phil how he feels.





	

“Okay, everyone! Time for gifts!”

Everyone shuffled out of the conference room, plates of goodies in their hands and took a seat around the office Christmas tree. 

Clint watched nervously as each present was handed out and he tried not to give himself away when he saw his own present, wrapped in festive Captain America paper, get handed to Phil. 

“Are you sure that isn’t for you, Steve?” Tony leaned over and poked his boyfriend, laughing. Steve having the same name, and a similar temperament as the superhero had become something of an office joke.

Steve just shook his head at Tony. “Phil’s name is on it. Santa must know how much he likes Cap.”

Phil blushed and Clint sank a little in his chair. Maybe that paper had been a bad idea after all. Hopefully, Phil liked his gift. Clint had put a lot of thought into his gift, especially after he had had to bargain with Nat in order to ensure he got Phil for the Secret Santa.

Once everything was passed out, everyone opened their gifts. Clint didn’t even really notice the nice mittens knitted with a bow on one and an arrow on the other he’d gotten because he was too focused on watching Phil open his gift. 

When Phil lifted out the teapot, he met Clint’s eye and mouthed, “from you?”

Clint nodded and went to take the empty seat next to Phil. “Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect, Clint. Thank you for remembering how I said I wanted one.” 

“You’re welcome.” Clint took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice light. “Your gift actually comes with bonus gifts too.”

Phil laughed. “Is that right now? And where would I find these bonus gifts?”

“Where do you think, Phil?”

Carefully lifting the lid of the teapot, Phil gasped at what he saw inside. Reaching inside, Phil lifted out a Captain America trading card. “Clint, is this?”

“Should be the one you’re missing, yeah.”

Setting the trading card gently in the box, Phil reached for the next gift in the teapot. “Oh my god! The picture!” 

The picture was one of a younger Clint in a tight, purple, sparkly costume holding a bow and arrow. “You liked it so much, thought you should have it.”

“Thank you, Clint.” Instead of tucking the picture back in the box with the teapot and trading card, Phil smirked and stuck it in his jacket pocket. 

Clint felt his cheeks get hotter, but he pointed back at the teapot. “There’s still a few other things.”

Phil pulled out a few more small mementos of things he and Clint had done and talked about and Clint worried his bottom lip with his teeth as Phil looked at each thing and put it back in the box. 

Setting the box on the other empty chair, Phil stood and took Clint’s hand. “Come with me?”

“Sure. Everything okay?” 

“Very okay. I just have something for you. It’s out in my car.” Phil led Clint downstairs and outside to his car. “Was going to give it to you when you came over later, but I think now is better.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Phil. You know that.”

Phil huffed. “I know that, but I wanted to. You’re my best friend Clint. You get a Christmas gift.”

Clint laughed. “Alright, alright.”

Unlocking his car, Phil reached into the backseat and pulled out a wrapped bundle and a card. “Card first, please.”

“Only if we can do this inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Together they went to stand in the lobby and Clint opened his card. It was a silly one with a reindeer on the front, but when he read the message inside, Clint had to sit down. Phil had written out exactly how he felt about Clint and as Clint read each word, he felt his heart start to beat faster. Once he finished, he looked up and saw Phil standing a little ways away, worry written all over his face. 

“Phil?”

“Hmm?”

“You have feelings for me too?”

“I do, but if you don’t feel the same-” Phil stopped and looked at Clint who was smiling and listening. “Did you say, too?”

“I did. I’ve had a crush on you since I started working here, Phil. But I’m just the receptionist.”

Phil sat down next to Clint and took his hand. “You’re not just the receptionist. You’re Clint Barton, the Amazing Hawkeye. You’re kind and smart and incredibly attractive, and I don’t know why you’d have a crush on me. I’m older, and my hair is thinning, and…”

Clint leaned forward and kissed Phil to make him stop talking. Phil was stunned at first but kissed back. “Phil, you’re amazing and smart and have you seen how you look in a suit? Because I’m sorry, but it’s hard to focus some days.”

Phil was the one who kissed Clint this time and after a minute, they both just sat there, foreheads together, just breathing each other in. “Can I open my present now?”

Phil laughed. “You can.”

Tearing open the paper, Clint burst out laughing. It was the blanket he always used when they hung out at Phil’s place. “Phil?”

“Figured if you didn’t have the same feelings I did, you could at least have the blanket you’re always stealing off my couch.”

Leaning against Phil’s shoulder, Clint hugged the blanket close. “Well, now you can keep it on your couch and when I come over later, we can both snuggle under it.”

“I’d like that, Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> First an episode of Friends and now The Office. I know I have a problem, but I couldn't resist Clint giving Phil the teapot.


End file.
